


It takes a soldier(to help another.)

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over, but some habits are harder to drop than others.</p><p>OR:</p><p>Severus Snape always swore he wouldn't waste time on friendship while there was a war on. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately for him, Harry has other plans. The question is will he allow his pride to get in the way of living post-war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It takes a soldier(to help another.)

**Author's Note:**

> Technically it's pre-slash. If that wasn't what you came for, I won't be offended if you skedaddle.

Everything feels like it’s happening in slow motion.

One moment he’s dressing down Harper, the most recent in a long line of idiot Gryffindors that has managed to wrangle their way into his Newt Potion’s class, the next he sees Miss Williams grab the powdered unicorn horn and drop it into her boiling potion and-

"EVERYBODY OUT!"

There isn’t an explosion.

There isn’t a thick liquid oozing across the classroom, but Snape’s still standing there with shaking, a large protective shield keeping any students who might try to reenter out. The seventh years glance amongst one another and then Harper breaks off into a run, skidding to a halt when he notices the Headmistress on the stairwell.

"Ma’am! Headmistress! Please!" 

He’s panting but she waits patiently for him to finish his sentence, “Yes Mr. Harper, how may I be of assistance?”

"It’s Professor Snape. Uh. not sure what it is really. but he’s freaked out. We can’t get in the classroom."

She stares at him for a second before giving a curt nod, ” Go tell the students to clear out- I’ll handle this.”

Minerva strides towards the dungeons before suddenly turning mid step to go up another flight of stairs. 

"Professor Potter, if you wouldn’t mind dismissing your class a few minutes earlier. There is a situation.. in the dungeons that I think you might be of assistance for."

There’s a pause and then,” Alright Class! Read the chapter seven and prepare for your quiz on Wednesday. I’ll see you all then.”

A moment of rustling as the students shove parchment and books into their bags but Harry doesn’t even wait for them to clear out before making his way out of the room. The Headmistress opens her mouth to explain, but ends up chuckling when she realizes that he’s already paces ahead.

The young professor shoos away the last straggling students before standing at the open door, careful to not brush the glowing shield.

"Severus. Severus. I’m going to need you to reduce your shield."

The man in the middle of the room doesn’t move, doesn’t even seem to recognize that Harry is there.

"Snape! Lower your shield, now! That’s an order. I’ll cover you, but you’ve got to drop your shield, now."

It’s a lot more confident than he feels, and for a moment Harry is sure he’s made a fool of himself, but suddenly the shield wavers and drops. Even with the knowledge that there isn’t anything there, the younger man steps through the threshold and pulls his wand to put up a familiar ward, eyes locked on the Professors tense back. His shoulders seem to drop in small degrees as the magic laces around them both until he suddenly collapses against the desk as Harry lowers his wand.

He doesn’t touch him, just stands next to him, eyes on the door now that he’s sure that Snape is safe. Besides, there are some things a man doesn’t want others to see and Harry tries to respect this. Quietly he summons a glass of water, holding it out until he feels Snape wrap his fingers about it. Listens to the soft sounds of swallowing and the clink of glass against stone, the clearing of the throat followed by, “Mr. Potter…”

"Shush, Old Man. There’s nothing to be ashamed of, we’ve all had bad days." 

"Last I checked even Professor Longbottom hasn’t managed to ward the children out of his room, though I might be wrong all things considering."

"You wouldn’t. It’s fine, everyone is safe. You want to tell me what happened?"

"I saw… I thought she grabbed the wrong ingredient and I just knew it was going to explode. I’m pathetic. Not even an actual explosion, the thought of an explosion had children flying out of the room."

Harry shrugs and then realizing that Snape can’t see him, drops to the floor next to him, taking a moment to arrange his legs so he’s comfortable before reaching over to grab Severus’s chin and force him to meet eyes.

"Last month a fifth year Ravenclaw raised his wand to cast a stinging hex, maybe at me, maybe at another student- but I had his wand before I even thought about it. Neville and Lavendar both lead after-class seminars on self-soothing and meditation. We lived through a war, Severus. The students are well aware of where the scars came from," his fingers drop their hold on Snape’s chin to stroke the thick mesh of flesh about his neck, ignoring the shiver as he does. "They know where we’ve been. They aren’t going to judge you." 

"I suppose." His eyes are closed though, and his finger still clenched tight about his wand until Harry gently pries it out, sitting there stroking his palm mindlessly.

"Anyone who’d judge you would be out of their mind. We’re doing what we have to to survive, you don’t have to worry about what they think anymore… You’re allowed to show weakness. We won’t think any less of you for it."

There’s a thinning of lips, and Harry prepares himself for the sharp comment undoubtedly coming his way.

"Perhaps. I’m still not going to Professor Brown’s ‘Ways to open your mind and calm your soul’ lecture though. I do have some dignity."

Harry can’t help but grin, “Of course you do. Now come on, it’s dinner time and I’m sure there are students you’d like to terrorize.”


End file.
